


Puppy eyes

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: 夏日的酷暑炙烤着大地，人和动物同样煎熬，Thermite绝不会留下那小动物受苦，于是将它带回家里送给你。你可没那么乐意。





	Puppy eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989339) by [Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep). 



屋外是盛夏的烈日炎炎，你很高兴自己能待在空调房的办公室里。而Jordan似乎却不这么认为，他待在屋外为家具打磨上漆。你也管不着他发痒的手指，实际上，只要他在外面胡作非为得开心，你乐得清闲。尽管……

“FBI，开门！”

丢人的尖叫自你唇间泻出，你被那声大喊吓得跳了起来，被撞开的门也将你吓得不轻。肾上腺素转化成了烦躁，而后又变成恼火的爱意，你发现那是像往常一样临时起意的Jordan。

“你特么——”

他却没急着道歉，而是举起抱在胸前的脏兮兮的毛团，朝你笑了：“我在外面找到只狗，宝贝！他可爱吗？”

可爱是一回事，脏兮兮是另一回事。你小心地瞟了眼那只小狗。注意到它有些像脏乱版本的多萝西的托托*。它的目光深沉又柔和，可爱的狗狗眼和你的情人相映成趣，他朝你扭着唇，“咱们能养它吗？”

你揉了揉自己的额头，难以置信地瞪着眼前一人一狗。他到底是怎么从出去打磨家具上漆到带回来只流浪狗，这远超于你理解范围之外。

过了一会儿你对他的要求摇了摇头。他的工作和你繁忙的排班，这些原因都不可能让你们负责地养狗，并给他快乐的生活。你们都不常在家。Jordan因此噘嘴，耸拉下脑袋，而小狗也跟着学他。哦，这可真是太可爱了，但你真的不行。你打算先给它好好洗个澡，明天送它去狗舍。它不可能再回去流浪，而你干净的家里决不能容忍脏污。

Jordan打起精神，点着头将一路小跑小狗带向浴室。也许照顾它一阵子你也会爱上它呢？无论如何，他看着你倒了些无香无色的沐浴露和醋进小桶里，掺上水。他帮你一起给狗子洗澡，为它梳理洗刷着毛发，看着棕色的脏土流进下水道。结果发现，这只狗原来是棕白相间，而不是全棕色的。

洗干净的狗子喂了食，终于累了，你让它睡在客厅的垫子上。它倒没捣什么乱，只是舔舔你的手，钻进软乎的布料里。你不得不承认这小东西确实可爱，但……

突然间，你被Jordan抚摸狗子脑袋的手分了心，他手上的绷带已是惨不忍睹。震惊于早已湿透的绷带，快要从他的手上滑落下来，你提溜着他的衬衣后颈将他粗暴地扔进仍然潮湿的浴室里，将他的双手清理干净。他趁着你轻扇他脑袋的间隙道着歉，在你扯下他湿透的棉料时仍不思悔改地朝你傻笑。

被小木茬和清漆弄得有些刺痛，你朝他啧嘴，用酒精帮他清理干净，而后在伤口敷上了芦荟胶和，在皮肤上涂好烫伤药。他在你为他牢牢缠好绷带时哀嚎出声，确保没给他的手指留下一丝空隙。你知道他不喜欢这样，但他的皮肤还在愈合中，烫伤药确实必要。你太了解他，知道如果你不给他裹好绷带，他下一秒就会把伤药全抹干净。

想到此处，你检查了狗子的处境——是狗狗，真的——确认了它还在睡。很好，你瞪他一眼，歪歪头，Jordan跟着你进了你的办公室。你在这里脱下他的裤子，将他弯折过去。感觉到你被润滑剂湿透的手指戏弄着他的入口处，Jordan呻吟出声。眼看着差不多时，你将跳蛋塞了进去。而后你将他的裤子提回去，只留着他勃起的阴茎悬在外面。一声令下，项圈，手铐和皮带就全副武装好了，他在你身前跪下。他充满爱意的眼神抬头看向你，醺然的傻笑绽开在他龟裂的唇上。你将他项圈皮带的另一头扣上办公桌下方，那抹笑意更加扩大了，哦，你真是宠坏他了。

将震动档调整至2级，你看着他在你身前呻吟颤抖着，而你脱下衣服坐到他面前，拿起一根日立魔杖*。天太热了，你不想让他上你，但你可以享受地看着他受苦。

Jordan呻吟着咬住自己的唇，小声要求你再调高一个震级。毕竟这震频还不足以让他啜泣着求饶。你歪过头微笑着，启动了跳蛋的电击功能，他立马蹿了一下，扭动起来。他咒骂着供起背部，脑袋靠向你的腿间，因愉悦而颤抖起来。

“感觉如何？”你微笑着问他，但此时的他早已无法言语。他屁股里的电击跳蛋正施展着魔法，每一段剧烈上扬与舒缓的节奏都让他扭动抽搐。他大声粗喘着，下颚松弛口水滴落在硬木地板上。他的膝盖分得更开，却因为穿着牛仔裤而无法再进一步。你看得出来他当真很像抚慰自己，用撸动自己赤红的阴茎舒缓这痛楚，但他除了扭动挣扎之外，什么都做不了。

某一段强烈的浪潮来袭，他惊叫起来，并拢着双腿挤蹭着。他粗喘之于，还在咒骂着，咬牙切齿着呻吟喘息，滚倒在地，向上拱起背，好努力操着空气。他双手上的绷带缠得牢固，不会因此松散开来。但他上身的重量压在手上，只让他觉得更热了。而在他身体上方，在惺忪之间他感觉到有什么东西滴落在他脸上，于是条件反射地张开嘴。他的唇接到的那一瞬间，他意识到那是你的湿润，而你因为摁在阴蒂上的振动棒顶端，早已泛滥成灾。

他这会儿听得到你狠狠高潮的呻吟声了，感觉到你滑下椅子骑上他的脸撵磨着他的嘴。他没有抗议，而是舔舐着一切。他是如此接近，几乎快要因你的阴唇和贴在他嘴上的味道而高潮了，而他屁股里震动的电击跳蛋将他送了上去。

他的种子沾染了自己汗水浸透的衬衫，以及你的大腿。看着他高潮和他四处激射的模样逗得你大笑。你身下柔软的闷哼还是提醒了你从他憔悴的面庞上起身。在你将他推坐在地时，他又咬着自己的唇，他屁股里的跳蛋仍在嗡嗡作响。你威胁他要将那东西留在里面，但还是决定帮他取出来，给他好好洗个澡。而他开玩笑说道，你该留着的。

**Author's Note:**

> *托托：桃乐丝的狗。出自《绿野仙踪》。  
> *日立魔杖：日立魔杖是一款由日立生产，并需交流电供电的电动按摩器。虽然它最初是为了舒缓压力和放松肌肉而制造出来，但其是因性方面的用途而知名。日立公司于1968年把这款产品推出至美国市面。于美国性积极运动期间，性教育工作者贝蒂·多德森视其为一款按摩棒，并以此对当时的美国人民推广。 ——来源于维基百科。


End file.
